No son celos!
by Ryderz
Summary: Erza se siente dejada a un lado por Natsu, pero podra ser que ese sentimiento traiga consigo algo mas? Una serie de historias cortas correlativas donde veremos la relación de Natsu y Erza por varias festividades que se celebran en su mundo y el nuestro.
1. Capítulo 1: Año nuevo

Aquí Ryderz dejandoles el comienzo de una serie de historias pequeñas pero entrelazadas de mi pareja favorita de todo FT, espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Sin mas ¡comencemos!

* * *

.

No había un gremio más bullicioso de todo Earthland que el gremio de Fairy Tail. En este gremio el día era como cualquier otro, una gran pelea era el centro de atención con varios de sus miembros siendo partícipes de esta. El gremio de Fairy Tail era conocido como un barril de pólvora con mecha corta, cualquier cosa lo hacía explotar y provocaba una revuelta donde sillas, mesas y miembros del gremio salían volando por todo el lugar.

.

Las mujeres del gremio y algún que otro miembro sensato no participaban de la mayoría de los pleitos sin sentido del lugar.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Estamos cerca de fin de mes y aun no tengo para pagar el alquiler! —se quejaba la maga estelar de Fairy Tail.

— Oi Luce no te preocupes por eso, podemos hacer un trabajo para conseguir el dinero, ¿cierto Happy? —le preguntaba el Dragón Slayer peli-rosa a su exceed azul

— ¡Aye! —contesto este.

— ¿de verdad? —pregunto la rubia con ilusión.

— ¡Claro! ¡Además tengo ganas de golpear algunos villanos! —declaro el peli-rosa y ambos fueron a elegir una misión.

— Mira —llamo la atención de la camarera del gremio, una belleza de cabellos blancos— tomaremos esta misión y volveremos lo antes posible —dijo él.

— De acuerdo Natsu, buena suerte —los despidió la mesera mientras ambos magos y el Exceed salían del gremio.

.

Mira continuo con lo suyo, limpiar la cristalería del gremio y servirle comida o bebidas a quien se lo pidiera, pero los miembros estaban ocupados en sus pleitos por lo que ella se dedicaba solo a limpiar y sonreír.

— Ara, ara, ¿Qué pasa con esa cara Erza? —dijo la albina al ver a su amiga/rival algo deprimida comiendo con pocas ganas su pastel favorito, un pastel de fresas.

La pelirroja no le respondió, solo murmuro algo inentendible.

— Erza no puedo entenderte si no abres la boca —le reprocho la maga del Take Over.

— Es Natsu —contesto con cierto enfado la maga de Re-equipamiento.

— Ara, ara —dijo mientras sonreía con cierta malicia— ¿puede ser que nuestra querida Titania sienta celos de Lucy?

— ¡Claro que no! —respondió de inmediato— Es solo que Natsu últimamente no me presta atención —comentó.

— Estas últimas semanas parece que Natsu me está ignorando —explico Erza.

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué crees eso? —pregunto con mucha curiosidad la albina.

— Pues en las ultimas misiones que tomamos Natsu está más al pendiente de cualquier chica menos de mi —Mira puso otra sonrisa maliciosa.

— Mi querida amiga – dijo en un tono que irritó a la pelirroja y colocó su mano en su hombro– esos son simples celos, no toleras ver al amor de tu vida con otras mujeres. —concluyó, pero Erza no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

— No es eso. Sé que Natsu siempre fue, es y será un cabeza hueca que siempre ayudara al que lo necesite y ni hablar si es una chica, él siempre se esforzara por devolverle la sonrisa, pero es que parece que puede preocuparse por el bienestar de cualquiera menos de mi –dijo ella.

— Pues si dices que no son celos, algo habrás hecho para que Natsu se distancie de ti —planteo Mira.

La maga pelirroja medito un momento, pensando si habia hecho algo que pudiera haber perjudicado su amistado con el Dragón Slayer, pero nada raro habia ocurrido, lo habia regañado como de costumbre por destruir el poblado que fueron a salvar o por armar batallas campales en el gremio. Nada fuera de lo común, así que ¿Cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron?

.

Después de su plática con Mirajane, Erza decidió dar una caminata por Magnolia para pensar con claridad.

Ella conocía a Natsu desde niños, sabía muy bien como era, si bien su comportamiento impulsivo lo hacía un tanto impredecible, había cosas que no cambiarían nunca. Ella sabía muy bien que cuando se trataba de ayudar a otros él llegaría hasta el extremo para lograrlo, ella lo habia experimentado de primera mano en la Torre del Cielo.

En aquel entonces Erza se reencontró con sus viejos amigos, pero con ellos también volvió Jellal, al que en algún momento considero la persona más importante para ella. Todo esto era un tema que ella deseaba resolver por sí misma, salvar a todos sus amigos con sus propias manos, pero su pasado le impidió hacerlo. Debido a eso ella iba a ser usado como sacrificio para revivir Zeref, pero Natsu se lo impidió, él la salvo e incluso peleo contra Jellal, que era considerado un Mago Santo, pero al Dragón Slayer no le importo nada y lo dio todo, incluso puso su vida al límite al consumir el Etherion para vencerlo. Y a pesar de todo logro rescatarla del sacrificio que trato de hacer para así salvar a los demás de la explosión del Sistema-R.

Y esa era solo una de las muchas proezas que se adjudicaban al Dragón Slayer de fuego. Erza sentía cierta nostalgia al recordar todos esos momentos juntos, aunque tratara no lograba entender el cambio en su relación, siempre fueron cercanos, pero por alguna razón en las ultimas misiones que tomaron juntos, él estaba más pendiente de Lucy, Wendy o alguna otra persona y ella era la última en su lista de preocupación. De repente en su cabeza la palabra "celos", que Mira tanto repetía, aparecía. La maga pelirroja sacudió su cabeza con furia, no era eso, ella no estaba celosa. No le importaba la relación que tenía Natsu con otras mujeres, nunca le afecto ¿porque lo haría ahora?

No era eso, ella lo único que quería era justicia, mejor dicho, ella quería que la tratara de igual manera que a las demás magas con las que estaba, porque con ella era diferente, distante…

Mientras Erza se perdía en sus pensamientos, el día casi terminaba, la noche en Magnolia se hacía presente y la única iluminación les pertenecían a los faroles de las calles.

.

— ¿Erza? —dijo el joven peli-rosa al ver a su compañera a esas horas de la noche— ¡Oi Erza! —grito para advertir de su presencia mientras corría hacia ella.

La maga de Re-equipamiento salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien la llamaba para darse cuenta que era el joven del cual estuvo pensando todo el día.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces acá? —pregunto Titania al ver al Dragón Slayer— Creí que estabas en una misión con Lucy y Happy.

— Si, pero ya terminamos, nos tomó todo el día, pero lo logramos. —exclamaba con una sonrisa típicas de él.

— ¿Todo el día? —dijo y se dio cuenta que era de noche— no puedo creer que estuve pensando todo el día en esto —dijo en voz baja para ella misma.

— Si, hubiéramos terminado antes si no fuera porque viajamos en tren, le dije a Lucy que busquemos otra forma de llegar, pero Happy dijo que éramos muy pesados para llevarnos volando y Lucy no quería caminar unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros —mientras el Dragneel narraba su historia, Erza sonreía al escucharlo— eche de menos a Wendy en esta misión —Erza se rió al recordar la debilidad de Natsu a los transportes.

En ese momento, ella se sentía muy contenta de poder compartir ese tiempo con él, hacía tiempo que no hablaban tranquilamente sin que fuera algo relacionado con alguna misión.

— Además tuvimos ayuda de Yukino, ella era el refuerzo que nos proporcionaron —Natsu seguía narrando su misión— aunque no podía dejar a Luce y Yukino solas un momento porque siempre se metían en algún problema y debía ir a rescatarlas —se lamentaba el peli-rosa por el trabajo extra que le dieron sus compañeras.

Por su parte la pelirroja sabía que de haber ido las cosas no hubieran cambiado, ella se encargaría de los enemigos, mientras él iba a rescatar a las magas estelares. Eso le molestaba, ¿porque con ella era diferente?

— Pero al final de todo pudimos detener a los villanos y salvamos la ciudad, al menos la mayor parte de ella Jajaja —expreso a sabiendas que cualquier misión que lo involucre a él terminara en destrucción, a veces para bien y otras no tanto.

.

De pronto cientos de fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo asombrando al hijo de Igneel— Es verdad, ¡hoy es el cambio de año! —exclamó mientras veía aquellas luces que iluminaban el firmamento.

— ¿Porque? —dijo Erza.

Natsu estaba algo confundido con lo que dijo su amiga de la infancia— ¿Por qué? Supongo que es porque alguien dijo que este día comienza otro año —respondió sin estar muy seguro porque se celebraba el cambio de año.

— No me refiero a eso —lo corrigió Erza.

— ¿Entonces a qué? —pregunto sin saber a qué se refería ella.

— ¿Porque me tratas diferente? —le dijo, Natsu trato de decir algo, pero ella volvió a hablar— ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas de todas menos de mí? ¿Acaso te lastime de alguna forma? ¿Es que ya no me consideras tu amiga? ¡Porque siempre soy la última por la que te preocupas! —por fin pudo sacar todo lo que tenía guardado hace un tiempo, quizás esa no era la forma de decírselo, pero no podía aguantar mas, quería saber la verdad, aunque fuera doloroso, ella quería saberlo.

.

Natsu se quedó sin palabras al escuchar a Erza, él no sabía que así se sentía su amiga. ¿Qué no la quería? ¡Esa es una ridiculez! Claro que se preocupa por ella, así que pensó un momento que palabras decir, sabía que Erza estaba un poco emocional en ese momento y lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

— Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo– no sabía que te sentías de esa manera, no era mi intención hacerte a un lado, Erza —se acercó a ella y levanto su cara hasta que ambos miraban los ojos del otro— el porque ayudo a los demás antes que a ti es porque eres la mujer más fuerte e independiente que conozco, si hay alguien que puede cuidarse sola, esa eres tú, pero creo que me deje llevar y olvide a la chica que hay debajo de la armadura —en ningún momento aparto la mirada de la de ella— Lo siento, no quería herirte, pero sabes que para mí eres alguien muy importante —él le dedico una de sus características sonrisas, aunque esta era exclusivamente para ella.

Eso la hizo muy feliz, escuchar esas palabras la llenaban de alegría, ella se lanzó a abrasarlo después de eso y él le devolvió el abrazo, al parecer ese malentendido se habia solucionado. Ambos se separaron y ahora era ella quien no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a su amigo, tomo la cara del Dragón Slayer y cerro la brecha que habia entre los dos.

.

"Quizás no quería que me trataras igual que a las demás, quizás solo quería que me digas estas palabras, que solo a mí me trataras de forma especial"

.

— Mas te vale que ahora me cuides mucho más —le dijo con una sonrisa a un sorprendido Natsu.

— ¡Aye Sir! —

.

"Parece ser que al final si tenías razón Mira… estaba celosa"

.

* * *

Hasta aqui este primer capítulo de este Natza, me encanta esta pareja y quise comenzar el año con este pequeño one-shot que tenía en mente, pero se volvio una serie al parecer. Los capítulos sufrirán ciertos timeskip, pero eso lo detallare en el capítulo 2. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero poder seguir escribiendo mas sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta. ¡Les deseo un Feliz Año a todos! ¡Ryderz Fuera!


	2. Capítulo 2: Halloween

OK, el segundo capitulo llego y se hizo rogar jajaja. Bueno a pesar de que habia dicho que seria un One-shot varios me pidieron que lo continué y tanto los Fav, Follow, Reviews y Views me animaron a subir esta continuación que no estaba en mis planes. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

.

Era otro buen día en la ciudad de magnolia y nuestro Dragón Slayer de fuego se dirigía hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail junto a su fiel compañero Happy. Como era usual, Natsu abrió las puertas del gremio con una patada y exclamo con un grito su llegada.

— ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!

— ¿Estabas fuera? Con razón esto estaba tan tranquilo —exclamo Gray desde su mesa haciendo enojar a Natsu.

— ¿Que dijiste hielito? —dijo el Dragon Slayer mientras se acercaba a su mesa.

— Lo que escuchaste flamita —contesto mientras se levantaba dispuesto a pelear y unas cuantas chispas saltaban al cruzarse sus miradas como anticipación.

— ¿Estas seguro de querer comenzar una pelea Salamander? —un hombre con pelo negro y largo con varios piercings en la cara pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de Gray— cierta persona se podría molestar si descubre que fuiste tú el causante.

Eso provoco que Natsu se calme, de un suspiro y tome asiento. No era un secreto que Natsu y Erza estaban en una relación desde hace ya un tiempo y como era de esperarse ella trataba de que el peli-rosa fuese más "civilizado", cosa que le resultaba muy difícil a un amante de las peleas como lo era el Dragneel.

— En serio que Erza te puso un collar Salamander, gihi —río Gajeel al ver los resultados de la "domesticación" del otro Dragon Slayer.

— Eso no es cierto —dijo molesto mientras buscaba el supuesto collar–– ¿Lo hizo?

— Era en sentido figurado —dijo Gray con pesar mientras Natsu dejaba de tocarse el cuello y provocaba más risas en el ex-miembro de Phantom Lord.

.

— Con que aquí estabas Gajeel —dijo Levy McGarden mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los chicos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a elegir un disfraz para esta noche —le reclamo la peli-azul.

— Ya te dije que el disfraz de camarón te va a quedar muy bien, gihi —esa respuesta solo provoco un puchero en Levy— ¿y que hay de la coneja? ¿Porque no le pides ayuda a ella con esto?

— ¿Lucy? Ella se encuentra últimamente muy ocupada con su novela así que no quería molestarla.

Levy continúo insistiendo para que Gajeel la acompañe hasta que este al poco tiempo acepto.

— ¡Si! —exclamo ella con mucha alegría y aunque Gajeel bufo con molestia parecía contento con ello.

— ¿Disfraz? ¿Para qué? —pregunto Natsu.

— Para Halloween —respondió Levy.

— Oh, eso explica las calabazas —dijo Natsu golpeando su puño contra su palma mientras recordaba las decoraciones en toda la ciudad.

— ¿En serio no te diste cuenta antes?

— Creí que era temporada de calabazas —dijo mientras levantaba los hombros.

— Quizás Erza debería tratar de quitarte lo estúpido más que lo bruto —comento Gray ganándose una risa de todos en la mesa menos de Natsu que le protesto.

.

— De todas formas, ¿no están un poco grandes para disfrazarse? —dijo el mago de hielo.

— ¿Qué pasa, acaso no te gusta la noche de brujas? —pregunto Gajeel ante la acusación de Gray.

— No le hagas caso —dijo Natsu— es solo que a Gray nunca se le dio bien lo de Halloween.

— ¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Gajeel.

— Es cierto Gajeel, tu no estabas aquí cuando éramos niños —comento Levy haciendo que la curiosidad del Redfox aumente.

— Cuando éramos niños nos disfrazábamos e íbamos a pedir dulces, pero el idiota de Gray se desvestía mucho antes de llegar a la primera casa y nunca recibía ningún dulce Jajajaja —contó Natsu y estallo en carcajadas al igual que Gajeel y unas ligeras risitas de Levy acompañaban.

— Cállense —dijo Gray mientras se levantaba— de todas formas, nunca quise que me dieran dulces y los disfraces son tontos —sin más se fue del gremio.

— ¿Estará bien? —pregunto Levy algo preocupada.

— Si, no te preocupes. Dentro de un rato se le pasara, solo quiere dulces —comento el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

.

Detrás de un pilar a unos metros de Natsu y los demás cierta maga de agua los estaba espiando— Oh Gray-sama, si dulces es lo que quieres, Juvia te dará el mejor dulce de todos.

.

Natsu se encontraba aburrido, Erza le pidió, mejor dicho, le ordeno que se comportara y eso lo inhibía mucho. Sin crear pleitos en el gremio, sin buscar pelea con otros miembros del gremio, sin destruir propiedad ajena y varias reglas más le habia impuesto la pelirroja.

Varios miembros decoraban el salón del gremio lo que confundía a Natsu y decidió ir a la barra donde estaba Mirajane y Happy que comía felizmente un pescado.

— ¿Qué hacen Mira? —pregunto mientras ella también decoraba la barra.

— Están preparando el gremio para la fiesta de la noche —dijo una pelirroja mientras llegaba también a la barra y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla a su novio.

— ¿Fiesta? —pregunto el peli-rosa.

— Si, la fiesta de disfraces que haremos en celebración por Halloween.

— Claro, hace un rato estuve hablando con Gajeel y Levy sobre eso —comento Natsu para no evidenciar que no recordaba ese detalle.

— Oí que ambos iban a usar disfraces que hagan juego —comento Mirajane mientras sonreía.

— Veo que alguien más pensó en eso, ¿No? —le comento a su pareja, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de este continuó— ¿no recuerdas que acordamos usar disfraces que hagan juego?

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamo el peli-rosa— pero también le prometí a Happy que iríamos a pescar.

— ¿Lo hicimos? —pregunto el Exceed.

— Si. Así que nos vemos a la noche —sin más y con mucha prisa Natsu salió del gremio siendo seguido por su gato azul.

.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué disfraz ella podría elegir? ¿una reina? ¿una hada? ¿tendrá una armadura para esta ocasión? ¿lo habrá comprado en alguna tienda? —el joven Dragneel no paraba de imaginar todas las posibilidades que tenía— ¿Tú que piensas?

— Yo digo que se disfrazara de pescado —dijo Happy mientras comía muy a gusto un pez.

— Eso no me ayuda Happy —comento el peli-rosa mientras observaba la laguna donde estaba pescando.

— Quizás debas preguntarle a alguien más —comento el gato azul mientras seguía degustando su alimento y Natsu se dispuso a seguir el consejo de su más viejo amigo.

.

— La mayoría de las chicas deben estar en Fairy Tail o Fairy Hills, dos lugares a donde no puedo ir.

El Dragon Slayer caminaba sin rumbo hasta que se topó con Levy y Gajeel que salían de un negocio.

— Hey, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

— Vinimos a comprar nuestros disfraces —respondió Levy mientras señalaba la tienda con varios disfraces en sus vidrieras— ¿Y tú Natsu? pareces conflictuado.

Él les contó toda la historia, pero ambos le dijeron que no podían ayudarle con ese tema ya que no tenían idea del disfraz que Titania podría elegir y le recomendaron que siguiera su instinto, así que el peli-rosa siguió su camino.

Juvia entro en la tienda de donde Gajeel y Levy habían salido con un enorme papel— Disculpe, Juvia tiene un pedido.

.

El tiempo pasaba y el hijo de Igneel aun no encontraba respuesta cuando paso por la casa de la maga estelar de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Lucy debe tener alguna idea! —dijo con mucha certeza y comenzó a escalar la pared, pero se detuvo cuando recordó que Erza le ordeno que no estaba bien que un chico con novia irrumpiera en la habitación de otra chica que no fuera dicha novia.

Y casi sintiendo que algo en él moría toco la puerta esperando a Lucy.

Cuando la maga estelar abrió la puerta y vio a Natsu la volvió a cerrar.

— ¡Espera Lucy! —con insistencia el DS golpeo su puerta hasta que ella lo dejo entrar.

Después de que él le cuente toda la historia ella medito un poco.

— Lo siento Natsu, no puedo ayudarte —dijo ella para decepción del Dragneel— mi novela me ha estado manteniendo ocupada y me encantaría quedarme acá contigo pensando como resolver esto, pero queda menos de una hora para la fiesta en el gremio y aun no me preparo —dijo mientras observaba el reloj.

— ¿Y qué hago ahora?

— Eres Natsu Dragneel, has salido de peores situaciones, yo soy testigo de eso —le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho— tengo plena confianza en que todo saldrá bien —dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba dicha confianza.

— ¡Lucy!

— Pero ahora vete que debo bañarme y cambiarme —y sin más lo saco de su casa.

.

La noche habia descendido sobre Magnolia y una gran cantidad de niños y algunos no tan niños recorrían las calles con sus disfraces.

Natsu logro reconocer a dos personas entre la multitud, una niña de pelo azul y otro de pelo blanco.

— Hola Wendy, hola Charle —saludo a las dos "chicas", ya que Wendy iba disfrazada de chica gato y Charle iba en su forma humana que seguía teniendo oreja y cola de gato, así que cualquiera que no la conozca diría que es un disfraz.

El joven Dragneel buscando ayuda les contó a las dos chicas su problema y a pesar de la constante negativa de Charle, Wendy si quiso ayudarlo.

La joven Marvell escucho atentamente al otro Dragon Slayer y llego a una conclusión.

— Deberías decirle la verdad.

— ¿Estas segura? —él sabia que la hija de Grandine jamás aconsejaría mal, pero eso significaba recibir un castigo de Erza.

— Si, si yo estuviera en una relación con Natsu-digo, si estuviera en una relación con alguien no me gustaría que esa persona me mintiera —dijo la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo mientras evitaba ver al peli-rosa.

Natsu entendía perfectamente eso. Ya no podía seguir posponiéndolo, debía actuar como un hombre y enfrentarse a la mujer más fuerte que jamás conoció, aun si eso significaba someterse a una muerte segura.

— Gracias Wendy —dijo mientras suavemente acariciaba la cabeza de ella— ya se lo que tengo que hacer —sin decir más se fue a toda prisa hacia Fairy Tail.

.

En el gremio todos estaban pasándolo muy bien, habían muchas personas disfrazadas, varias momias y zombis, otros como Elfman o Lisanna usaban su Take Over para cambiar de forma. También se podía encontrar a Gajeel con la piel verde, cicatrices en su rostro y algunos tornillos en su cuello mientras Levy usaba un vestido blanco y el cabello negro peinado hacia arriba con una franja blanca ondulado. Lucy charlaba animadamente mientras usaba ropajes árabes con una Mirajane vestida de pirata. Algunos otros como Makarov, Wakaba y Macao tomaban y fumaban, incluso Gray también estaba aunque sin un disfraz.

Erza Scarlet, que llevaba un disfraz de vampiresa se encargaba de darle dulces a los niños que vinieran al gremio y después de despedir a la ultima tanda de niños disfrazados alguien la llamo.

— Erza... —Natsu se encontraba parado a unos metros de la puerta del gremio.

.

Una vez se alejaron de allí hasta un lugar más privado pudieron conversar.

— ¿Qué pasa Natsu? —dijo la maga del Re-equipamiento.

— Lo siento —dijo— lo olvide. Olvide nuestro compromiso para la fiesta. En serio trate de recordarlo todo el día, pero no lo logre. Así que lo siento, pero no huiré ni me esconderé, si estas enojada, tienes todo el derecho y estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo, pero si me das otra oportunidad te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para cambiar.

Natsu estaba siendo completamente honesto y serio con todo lo que decía y Erza lo sabía muy bien.

Al principio de su relación las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, ella no quería hacerlo público al principio, quería hallar el momento indicado, lastimosamente Natsu hablo de más y al poco tiempo todo el mundo lo supo. Su relación habia progresado de la mejor manera, ellos seguían siendo compañeros de equipo y no dejaban que eso se interpusiera en su relación ni viceversa. Pero las constantes destrucciones y la impulsividad de Natsu orillaron a Erza a ordenarle que se "calme" y para su sorpresa él realmente cambio o al menos trataba.

— Yo soy la que debería disculparme Natsu —dijo ella a lo que él le pregunto porque— por 2 cosas, la primera es por mentirte —cosa que sorprendió al Dragon Slayer— nunca acordamos disfrazarnos, solo te estaba probando.

— Ha pasado más de un mes desde que tuvimos esa charla y realmente cambiaste, eres más moderado y casi no te metes en peleas innecesarias, pero eran esa destrucción sin sentido, esa impulsividad y tu afán por las peleas lo que lo convertían en Natsu Dragneel, en el Natsu Dragneel del que me enamore —hizo una pequeña pausa— estuvo mal querer cambiarte a algo que no eres —ella tomo sus manos— porque yo te amo, al destructivo y cabeza hueca tu —ella se acercó y lo beso.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que por fin puedo golpear a Gray?

Ella rio primero— Supongo que sí, pero aún no lo apruebo —con eso le bastaba.

— Erza —él reafirmo el agarre con sus manos— puede que tú no me lo pidas, pero te prometo que tratare de ser un hombre del cual jamás puedas arrepentirte.

— Y yo prometo estar a tu lado siempre que lo necesites.

Una vez más ambos compartieron otro beso, uno más íntimo.

— Deberíamos volver al gremio —dijo Erza.

— Pero yo no tengo un disfraz —comento Natsu.

— Podrías usar el traje de dragón que usaste para aquella obra donde actuamos —dijo la pelirroja mientras recordaba ese momento.

— Espero que Happy no me deje caer esta vez—comento Natsu con pesar mientras ambos se dirigían al gremio.

.

La fiesta siguió por varias horas más y como no podía ser de otra forma una enorme pelea ocurrió por una estúpida razón y todos se vieron envueltos en ella. Algún que otro miembro estaba fuera de la riña, pero nadie parecía importarle, ni siquiera a la pelirroja que se encontraba comiendo en la barra.

— ¿No los vas a detener? —pregunto la albina.

— No, después de todo esto es Fairy Tail —respondió la pelirroja mientras daba un bocado a su pastel de fresa.

.

El Demon Slayer salió del gremio poco después de la pelea y se disponía a ir a su casa después de un largo día.

— Gray —escucho que alguien lo llamo y se dio la vuelta para descubrir que era Natsu el que lo llamaba y de pronto el Dragon Slayer le lanzo algo que él pudo atrapar con facilidad.

— Feliz Halloween —dijo y sin más volvió a entrar al gremio.

Cuando Gray abrió su palma vio un dulce y eso trajo algunos recuerdos.

.

Hace muchos años en un Halloween pasado un Gray de niño se encontraba solo con su ropa interior sentado en una silla mientras los otros niños comían muy a gusto los dulces que habían recolectado.

Una calabaza apareció frente a él, esta estaba llena de dulces y el pequeño Gray estaba confundido al ver a Natsu, que llevaba un disfraz de lo que parecía ser una especie de lagartija, que según él era un dragón, sosteniendo la calabaza.

— Toma algunos —dijo.

— ¿Por qué? Tu los conseguiste, no yo —respondió Gray.

— ¿Y qué? el abuelo siempre habla de que somos una familia y que hay que ayudarnos entre nosotros y aunque no me agrades, eres un miembro de Fairy Tail así que puedes tomar algunos.

Gray estaba esperando al momento en que Natsu le digiera que era una broma, pero el estaba hablando en serio, también en la parte de que no le agradaba y el sentimiento era mutuo. Gray metió su mano en la calabaza y saco un gran puñado de dulces.

— ¡Oye esos son muchos dulces! —reclamo el pequeño Natsu.

— Dijiste que tome los que quisiera —rápidamente Gray se comió los dulces que tenía molestando a su rival.

Natsu rápidamente saco unos cuantos dulces y comenzó a devorárselos a toda velocidad y rápidamente eso se habia vuelto una carrera para ver quién podía comer más dulces.

Ninguno resulto como ganador ya que terminaron con un dolor de pansa por comer tantos dulces en tan poco tiempo, pero ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de ello.

.

Gray sonrió al recordar esos momentos y desenvolvió el dulce y lo comió con gusto— Feliz Halloween.

— ¡GRAY-SAMA! —escucho alguien gritar su nombre y cuando levanto su cabeza vio un dulce gigante en medio de la desierta calle.

— ¡GRAY-SAMA! —volvió a gritar el dulce mientras se acercaba a él— ¡¿NO TIENE GANAS DE UN DULCE?!

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios tenía ese dulce Natsu!? —exclamaba mientras se tallaba los ojos creyendo que era una especie de broma, pero el dulce gigante seguía acercándose mientras gritaba su nombre.

Gray rápidamente salió corriendo mientras el dulce gigante lo perseguía.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— ¡GRAY-SAMA! ¡GRAY-SAMA! ¡GRAY-SAMA!

.

* * *

Como verán este 2° capi al igual que el 1° tienen una temática de festividades y esta historia se basara en ello, festividades. Así que estoy abierto a escuchar sugerencias de próximas festividades que quisieran leer, obviamente estas serian publicadas el día de dicha festividad para hacer este fic algo "especial".

Además decidí tomarme ciertas licencias creativas y vacíos legales que dejo Mashima para decir que estos 2 primeros capítulos se basan entre el capitulo 544 y 545 del manga de FT y que por cuestiones narrativas dicho final del capitulo 545 no sera el mismo o no podría continuar esta historia, pero algunas parejas "canon" eventualmente terminaran siendo asi como pudimos ver en este capitulo y el Natza que es a gusto personal.

Como siempre agradezco su lectura y espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier error argumental o OoC, duda o sugerencia serán tomadas en cuenta para mejorar. Además adelantó que esta no sera mi única obra Natza y que en algun momento subire aqui, asi que esten al tanto de mi perfil que actualizare pronto.

Sin más les deseo un feliz Halloween y un buen dia de los muertos para los países que lo celebran y para el resto buenas noches o día o la hora en que la estén leyendo esto. Nos vemos en otra ocasión ¡Ryderz Fuera!


	3. Capítulo 3: Navidad

**_Hola, una vez más Ryderz para traerles la continuacion de esta particular historia por su formato de salida, sin mas les dejo el capitulo de la fecha._**

* * *

El grupo Natsu se encontraba en una mision en el monte Hakobe, pero lo que no se esperaban era una emboscada de Vulcans y Blizzardvern.

— Esto no era parte del plan —se lamentó Gray mientras se veia superado en numero.

— Recuerda porque estamos aqui Gray —dijo Natsu mientras sonreía.

.

Otro dia mas transcurría en el gran reino de Fiore y en el gremio de Magnolia, como no podía ser de otra forma, una trifulca estaba en proceso.

—Ara ara, a pesar de estar a pocas horas de navidad algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar —dijo Mirajane Strauss detrás de la barra.

— Creo que es mejor que lo hagan ahora y no en la fiesta de la noche —comentó Kinana que se encontraba sentada en la barra mientras observaba la pelea y Mira solamente se sonrio a sabiendas que las peleas allí eran espontaneas y no importaba si una batalla habia terminado hacia minutos, otra podria comenzar en cualquier momento y por cualquier motivo.

Si le preguntabas a cualquier miembro que estaba participando de la pelea cómo es que esta habia comenzado ninguno sería capaz de responder. Usualmente comienza con una discusion entre dos personas, pero rápidamente aumenta hasta que casi todo el gremio está involucrado.

En medio de todo el lió el Dragón Slayer de Fuego y el Demon Slayer de Hielo se encontraban en uno de sus tantos enfrentamientos.

— ¡Vas a caer Natsu! —exclamó con confianza Gray Fullbuster mientras comenzaba a concentrar su poder en sus manos.

— ¡Eso quisieras! —dijo Natsu Dragneel mientras tomaba algo de espacio y se preparo para interceptar el ataque de Gray.

— Ice Make Unlimited... —el hielo de Gray iba tomando forma de muchas espadas que danzaban a su alrededor.

— Llamas brillantes... —las llamas se acumulaban en los brazos extendidos de Natsu.

Pero antes de que ambos pudieran lanzar sus ataques un varias espadas cayeron en sus direcciones provocando que ellos desistieran en sus ataques y esquiven las espadas.

— Natsu, Gray —dijo una voz muy conocida para los nombrados— ¿podrían venir conmigo un momento?

Los susodichos tragaron saliva al ver a Erza Scarlet en la puerta del gremio sonriendoles. Ambos trataron de negarse, pero Titania no iba a obtener un no por respuesta y de mala gana los dos magos terminaron aceptando su destino.

.

— Será posible. No es ni siquiera mediodia y ustedes ya planeaban destruir el gremio.

— Vamos Erza, ni siquiera Natsu es tan idiota para utilizar toda su fuerza en una pelea en el gremio —respondió Gray y el peli-rosa lo secundo, pero nada de eso le importaba a Erza.

— Ustedes ya saben mi posición acerca de la pelea entre los miembros del gremio —dijo Erza mientras seguía caminando delante de los dos magos— pero para eso no los traje —dijo ella para sorpresa de Natsu y Gray que esperaban el mismo discurso de siempre o un castigo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Gray.

— A la Catedral Kardia.

.

La Catedral Kardia era una de las edificaciones mas importantes de toda Magnolia. Allí habia ocurrido la pelea con Laxus hacia ya tanto tiempo cuando él quiso apoderarse del gremio a la fuerza. Mientras esas y mas historias eran recordadas los tres amigos de la infancia llegaron hasta allí donde Lucy, Wendy, Chales y Happy los esperaban.

— ¿Que hacen todos aqui? —pregunto Natsu confundido.

— ¿Que sucede Erza? —le preguntó el mago de hielo.

— Permítame responderle joven mago —dijo una voz desconocida— Yo soy el obispo que está a cargo de la Catedral Kardia —Aquel hombre vestía una túnica negra que contrastaba con su cabellera totalmente blanquecina, solo en apariencia lucía como alguien de edad avanzada. Él hablaba despacio, pero tenia una voz firme— y también él que solicito su ayuda —esto solo puso mas dudas a los recién llegados y fue Erza quien se encargó de esclarecer las cosas.

— Mas temprano me encontré que el obispo quien necesita ayuda para recuperar una joya robada de la Catedral.

— Exactamente —continuó el obispo— en el dia de ayer unos bandidos entraron a la catedral y se llevaron una invaluable reliquia sagrada y necesito que la recuperen.

— Mientras Erza fue a buscarlos, nosotras buscamos pistas sobre la identidad de estos ladrones o su paradero —dijo Lucy.

— Al parecer estos bandidos tienen un escondite en el Monte Hakobe —dijo Wendy— si nos damos prisa podremos alcanzarlos antes de que se marchen.

Tanto Natsu como Gray ya estaban al tanto y aceptaron ir con ellos para devolverle aquella reliquia al obispo.

— Muchas gracias jóvenes, se los agradezco mucho —dijo mientras tomaba las manos de los magos con gran alegría.

.

El viaje no habia sido muy placentero para Natsu, pero siempre agradeció la ayuda que le proporcionaba Wendy con su magia. A pesar que Troia perdía su efecto a medida que se usaba el viaje hasta el Monte Hakobe no era tan largo y el Dragon Slayer casi no sufrió por su enfermedad.

.

— Hasta acá es lo más lejos que puedo llegar, tendrán que seguir solos —les dijo el dueño del carruaje donde iba el Equipo Natsu, pego media vuelta y se fue.

El Monte Hakobe, esta montaña no se encontraba tan lejos de la ciudad de Magnolia y peculiarmente siempre está cubierta de nieve sin importar la estación.

— La época debe haber hecho que las ventiscas empeoren, ella dice —dijo Horologium que habia sido invocado para albergar a Lucy.

A diferencia de Natsu y Gray, que gracias a sus respectivas magias el frío no les era un problema, los demas miembros llevaban ropas mas adecuadas para el clima en la montaña, aun asi Lucy decidio entrar en Horologium recordando la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

— Lo mejor sera dividirnos y para abarcar mas terreno —comento Erza mientras se separaban en tres equipos, Natsu y Erza, Gray y Lucy y Wendy junto a Charles y Happy.

.

— Oi Erza, ¿encontraste algo?

— No hay nada por aqui —respondió Erza que se encontraba usando la armadura del la emperatriz de fuego.

— Deberíamos volver con los demás, quizás ellos si tuvieron suerte —comento Titania y Natsu la siguió de regreso.

Mientras regresaban una ventizca aun mas fuerte provoco que tuvieran que refugiarse en una de las cuevas de la montaña.

— Esta ventizca es muy fuerte.

— ¿Te preocupan los demás? —lo interrogó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— Gray no tendra ningun problema con este clima y Lucy tiene a Horologium, en cambio Wendy, Charles y Happy... espero que hayan encontrado algun refugio.

Erza no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Natsu. Esa forma suya de siempre pensar en los demás era una de las razones por la cual ella se habia enamorado de él.

— Parece que la tormenta ya pasó. ¿Vamos? —dijo mientras le tendia su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella con gusto la acepto.

Al poco tiempo se encontraron con Gray quien había tenido mas suerte y encontró el escondite de los bandidos y enseguida los guió hacia allí.

.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva de la que Gray les habia hablado los demás miembros del equipo Natsu tambien estaban allí.

— Lo encontramos tirado en esta cueva — dijo Lucy mientras le entregaba un pequeño estuche bordo con detalles dorados a Erza quien confirmó que era el mismo del que hablaba el obispo.

— ¿No hay señal de los ladrones? —Wendy negó con la cabeza— que extraño...

— Supongo que priorizaron otras cosas —comentó Lucy.

— ¿como que? —pregunto Erza.

— Sus vidas, por ejemplo —respondio Lucy mientras señalaba al gran mono que se encontraba detras de Titania.

Esa criatura era uno de los habitantes típicos del monte Hakobe; un Vulcan. Este ser no estaba solo, un gran número de Vulcan estaban en la cueva y todos se veían hostiles.

— Esta cueva es muy estrecha para pelear a gusto —comentó Gray.

— ¿Pueden encargarse de esto? —pregunto Titania y solo obtuvo unas sonrisas confiadas— Bien. ¡Lucy, Wendy, salgamos de aqui! —ordeno Erza.

— ¿Que te parece si resolvemos nuestra cuenta pendiente?—le comentó el Dragón Slayer al Demon Slayer mientras los Vulcan se acercaban.

— Él que derrote mas Vulcan gana —puso las condiciones Gray y ambos se prepararon.

— ¡Ice Make Unlimited: Danza Caótica Unilateral!

— ¡Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego!

.

Tal como lo habia previsto, afuera tambien habia Vulcan, pero no eran rival para la maga mas fuerte de Fairy Tail. Erza se re-equipó su Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo y gracias a su increíble manejo de las espadas provocó que los Vulcan huyeran despavoridos. una gran explosión ocurrió de la cueva donde no hace mucho ellos habían estado y Natsu y Gray salieron discutiendo sobre quien habia sido él que habia derrotado más Vulcans, pero su discusión llego a un abrupto fin cuando un par de Blizzardvern descendió cerca de los magos.

— Esto no era parte del plan —se lamentó Gray mientras veía como los Blizzardvern aumentaban de número.

— Recuerda porque estamos aqui Gray —dijo Natsu— además hemos pasamos cosas mucho peores —eso era cierto, a pesar de que los Blizzardvern eran enemigos formidables, tanto en fuerza como en velocidad, los magos de Fairy Tail habían pasado por retos mucho mayores y ahora aquellos enemigos no estaban a esa altura.

Los Blizzardvern atacaban con ferocidad, pero no eran rivales para los magos de Fairy Tail. Erza utilizó Blumenblatt para enviar un centenar de espadas hacia los Blizzardvern y así restringir sus movimientos.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Gray!

Con esas palabras ambos magos atacaron desde lados opuestos .

— ¡Ice Make: Lanzas Congelantes!

— ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!

Los Blizzardvern no pudieron hacer nada mas que quedar entre el fuego cruzado y así ser totalmente derrotados.

.

Luego de haber salido del Monte Hakobe, los magos volvieron en un carruaje a Magnolia, especificamente a la catedral Kardia.

— Por fin se termino —dijo Lucy mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

— Al final nos tomó todo el dia —comentó Gray mientras observaba la oscuridad por la ventana del vehiculo.

— Natsu quiero un pescado —le comentó su Exced.

— Si, yo tambien me estoy muriendo de hambre. Cuando lleguemos al gremio le pediremos a Mira algo para comer —expresó el DS y su gato azul demostró estar de acuerdo al soltar un fuerte "¡Aye!"

Al cabo de un tiempo los bosques fueron reemplazados por las nevadas calles y casas de Magnolia y Natsu se bajo debido a que Troia dejó de surtir efecto y prefería caminar antes de sufrir por su enfermedad.

— Nos vemos en el gremio —dijo mientras se alejaba de carruaje dejando a los demás magos allí.

Mientras ellos viajaban hablaban de ciertas cosas y principalmente giraba entorno a la fiesta que se iba a hacer en Fairy Tail para celebrar Navidad.

Al poco tiempo Erza pidió al chofer que pare y se bajo.

— Ire a entregarle la reliquia al Obispo.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos? —pregunto Lucy.

— Esta bien. Yo fui la que acepto la misión así que es mi deber devolverlo —sin decir mas se marcho hasta la catedral.

.

Al llegar vio la figura del Obispo de espaldas pero esta vez él traía una prenda que le cubria toda la cabeza.

— Disculpe obispo. Encontramos la reliquia, lastimosamente no habia rastro alguno de los ladrones —ella le entrego el estuche al obispo.

— Esta bien, esto es todo lo que importa. Muchas gracias —dijo de forma lenta y algo ronca.

— Es nuestro trabajo después de todo —sin decir más dio media vuelta, pero fue detenida por el obispo.

— ¿Sabes porque este estuche es tan importante Erza? —la voz del obispo se habia vuelto mucho mas juvenil— porque contiene algo que quiero darte —al escuchar esto Erza se dio vuelta.

Ella no daba crédito a sus ojos por lo que veían, se cubrio la boca y contuvo la respiración.

— Erza, ¿te casarías conmigo? —sosteniendo el estuche abierto y sobre su rodilla una anillo con un hermoso diamante brillaba delante de ella.

— Si —dijo con un hilo de voz— Si Natsu, ¡me casare contigo! —dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besó con gran pasión.

.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas y mientras Erza veía el anillo en su dedo algo le cruzó la mente.

— Sobre la misión de hoy...

— Todo fue una gran farsa para que no te dieras cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones —dijo orgulloso el Dragneel.

— Y pensar que se te ocurriria tan ingeniosa forma de hacerlo.

— En realidad tuve la ayuda de Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Lissana y Lucy para todo hacer este plan. Además Gray, Wendy, Charles, Happy y el obispo me ayudaron para que todo saliera a la perfección.

— Tengo que agradecerles también —dijo ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu.

— Erza —llamo la atención de la pelirroja— con este anillo quiero reafirmar todo lo que siento por ti. No me gusta verte llorar o sufrir y me molesta no poder evitarlo, pero quiero que sepas que yo te prometo siempre estar a tu lado para lo que necesites. Si quieres hablar estare allí para escucharte, si te sientes sola estaré allí para abrazarte, si alguien te hace algun daño estaré allí para darle una paliza —esto ultimo dibujo una sonrisa en ella y lo abrazo— en tus victorias y en tus derrotas, sin importar que, yo jamas te dejare.

— En tus victorias y en tus derrotas, sin importar que, yo jamas te dejare —repitió Erza como si de sus votos nupciales se trataran y ambos sellaron su amor con un último beso.

— Deberíamos ir al gremio, seguro nos están esperando —Erza aceptó y ambos se dirigieron a darle la noticia a todos sus amigos, aunque esto no se pudo dar porque todos lo sabian y al llegar los recibieron con una gran ovación y un gran festejo. Las mujeres felicitaban a Erza y le pedían toda clase de detalles sobre la proposición y sus planes para la boda mientras que los hombres felicitaban y entre bromas se preguntaban cual poder de E.N.D utilizo Natsu para conseguir el "Si" de Erza Scarlet.

Aquel 25 de Diciembre no solo se celebro Navidad, si no que tambien la union de dos de los mas queridos miembros de Fairy Tail.

* * *

.

 ** _Primero quiero agradecerles como siempre el haberse tomado el tiempo para leer esto y a los que le dieron Fav, Follow y dejaron su Review, eso significa mucho para mi y me ayuda saber en que puedo seguir mejorando._**

 ** _Ahora sobre el tema que más se han preguntado, por la periodicidad, mi idea es seguir con este formato de festividades, la buena noticia es que la otra semana es año nuevo y el aniversario de este_** ** _fic, tons si habra capitulo y despues esta San Valentin y Pascuas, pero como dije antes, si se les ocurre alguna otra festividad que pueda relacionarse con el mundo de FT yo estaria dispuesto a intentarlo._**

 ** _Si les interesa en el próximo capitulo dare informacion sobre mis otros proyectos que tendrán una publicacion mas regular._**

 ** _Otra cosa esta historia sera Rate:K o sea para todo el publico, quizas en alguno de mis otros proyectos pueda darle una calificacion M, pero por ahora esas escenas se las dejo a su imaginación._**

 ** _No tengo mas que decir, espero que hayan pasado un Feliz Navidad y nos vemos la próxima. Ryderz Fuera!_**


	4. Capítulo 4: San Valentín

_**Creían que me habia olvidado de esta historia? pues no! pero cosas pasan y no pude actualizar cuando debía, una disculpa, pero sin mas la ultima actualizacion (por ahora) de esta serie. Como siempre abra mas info al final de la misma.**_

 **.**

Otro día comenzaba en Magnolia y a las afueras de la ciudad los rayos del sol entraban en el hogar del Dragon Slayer conocido como Natsu Dragneel que plácidamente dormía en su cama. Sin embargo, el peli-rosa siguió durmiendo, por otro lado, la pelirroja que descansaba a su lado si se levantó. Ella estiro los brazos y bostezo, al darse cuenta la hora se acercó a la cara de su prometido para levantarlo.

— Ya es de mañana Natsu —dijo ella.

El joven se quejó entre sueños— cinco minutos más —murmuró y estiro el brazo para rodearla y así quedar sobre ella.

— No me molestaría esperar diez —dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Natsu.

Ambos habían tenido sus despedidas de solteros la noche anterior y ambos estaban cansados, pero esa no era excusa para pasar todo el día en cama y más sabiendo que día era ese.

Mientras pasaba su mano por la mata rosada de su futuro esposo, ella no podía creer todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Desde la vez en que ella le confeso sus sentimientos y él los correspondió y desde ese momento fue un sinfín de cambios en sus vidas y luego de la propuesta de Natsu esto no hacía más que comenzar.

Al estar comprometidos era obvio que debían vivir en el mismo lugar y como en Fairy Hills no se permiten hombres, Erza decidió que iría a vivir en la casa de Natsu, pero habría que remodelarlo por completo, ya que su casa no era más que una gran sala la cual cumplía las funciones de cocina, sala, comedor y dormitorio. Erza necesitaba un lugar más grande para guardar sus armaduras que no cabían en su _Re-equipar_ y además de una habitación para ellos donde podían gozar de privacidad, en vez de dormir en la sala sobre hamacas como Natsu y Happy han estado viviendo.

.

Erza dejo a Natsu descansar un poco más y ella se fue a preparar, hoy tendrían un largo día por delante.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail todo era ruido y caos, como siempre, pero esta vez era por una causa diferente, hoy era el día en que se iba a celebrar la boda entre Natsu y Erza.

Natsu quería casarse el día siguiente de su proposición, pero lograron convencerlo de que lo mejor era esperar para poder hacer los preparativos necesarios. Ambos magos pensaron en una fecha idónea, pero no llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo en ninguna, hasta que Lisanna intervino al ver en el dilema que se encontraba la pareja.

— ¿Qué les parece celebrarlo en San Valentín? —comentó la menor de los Strauss— al ser el día del amor y la amistad, qué mejor demostración de ello que contrayendo matrimonio —expuso su punto la albina y tanto Erza como Natsu aceptaron y a partir de ese momento comenzó una carrera contrarreloj para preparar todo lo que se necesitaba.

.

Todos en el gremio les habían dado su apoyo y se ofrecieron para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario y al llegar el día todos estaban de un lado para otro. La boda se oficializaría, como no podía ser en otro lugar, en la Catedral de Kardia y la recepción sería en el mismísimo gremio de Fairy Tail.

Natsu se encontraba en la azotea del gremio mientras observaba todo el movimientos de los demás desde arriba.

— Conque aquí estabas —escucho el Dragon Slayer y al darse vuelta vio a Gray— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y vio un pequeño cuaderno en sus manos y supo qué hacía.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Natsu le entregó el libro y Gray le dio un vistazo, pero al mirar las hojas, todas estaban en blanco.

— Natsu —lo llamó— aun no escribiste tus votos —comento.

Por petición de Erza ambos iban a escribir sus votos y los iban a recitar en la boda, pero aun así Natsu no habia escrito nada.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que no se como ponerlo en palabras —respondió él.

— ¿Acaso Erza no te enseño a escribir de pequeño? —pregunto para molestar al peli rosa.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¿La amas? —pregunto esta vez en serio.

— Sobre todas las cosas.

— ¿Y porque no puedes escribirlo?

— Siento que cualquier cosa que escriba no seria suficiente, que sin importar que, las palabras no podrán reflejar cuanto la amo.

— Podrías escribir eso —dijo en voz baja Gray— Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunto esta vez observándolo.

— Solo iré allí, la miraré a los ojos y le diré cuanto la amo —expresó con una sonrisa.

— Eso sin duda es algo que tu harías —Gray soltó una pequeña sonrisa y guardo el cuaderno al saber que no sería de utilidad.

— Deberías ir a ponerte el traje, no falta mucho.

— Cierto, gracias Gray.

— Solo estoy actuando como el padrino, no te lo tomes tan en serio. —dijo y sin más lo acompaño.

.

Por su parte Erza preparándose para la boda. Las damas de honor la ayudaban, aunque su trabajo era mucho más sencillo ya que Erza utilizó su _Re-equipar_ para ponerse el vestido de novia que ya habia elegido. Un vestido blanco simple sin mangas y escotado, con guantes blancos hasta por encima del codo, un velo en su cabeza.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunto Lucy, que, como las demás damas de honor, vestían un vestido blanco con guantes y con algunas pequeñas variaciones entre sus vestidos.

— Algo, digo, aun me cuesta creer que este día llego, donde yo uso un vestido de bodas —exclamo la pelirroja algo decaída al verse en un espejo de cuerpo completo, recordando su pasado donde ella no tenia nada, donde todo le habia sido arrebatado.

— Pero llegó Erza, así que nada de acobardarse —dijo Mirajane con su característica sonrisa.

— ¡Y-yo no me estoy acobardando! —reaccionó ella ante la provocación de la mayor de las Strauss.

— Entonces deja de tener esos pensamientos. El pasado ya pasó, no lo puedes cambiar y ahora estas a solo unos minutos de convertirte en la Señora Dragneel. A pesar del pasado, cada uno merece ser feliz.

Erza recapacito con las palabras de Mira, ella tenía razón, esos recuerdos no se borrarán, pero tampoco le impedirían ser feliz y menos en ese día. Por alguna razón era ella, aquella que consideraba su rival, la que siempre la entendía mejor que nadie, incluso fue ella la que la ayudó a comprender sus sentimientos respecto a Natsu.

— Tienes razón Mira —con sus energías renovadas ella se dispuso a salir— demos inicio de una vez.

.

A pesar de que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail asistían, también había varios magos de otros gremios, como lo eran Sting, Rouge y Yukino de Sabertooth, Ichiya y los Trimens de Blue Pegasus, Lyon, Sherry y Sherria de Lamia Scale, Kagura y Millianna de Mermaid Heels entre tantos otros que iban a presenciar tal acontecimiento.

Natsu se encontraba en el altar esperando. Usaba un traje enteramente blanco, con un chaleco gris debajo y como no podía faltar su bufanda a cuadros alrededor de su cuello.

La pequeña Asuka Connell era la encargada de dejar unos pétalos de flores para preparar el camino para la novia.

En ese momento entro Erza siendo acompañada por Makarov, quien apenas podía contener su felicidad, ya que, a pesar de que el quiere a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail como a sus propios niños, el caso de Erza es especial, él siempre la ha considerado la hija que nunca tuvo y cual padre es muy duro, pero a la vez gratificante ser él que la acompaña al altar donde comenzara una nueva vida.

Makarov entrego a Erza a Natsu no sin antes asentir con la cabeza y Natsu respondió con el mismo gesto, con una sonrisa el maestro los dejo solos.

El obispo comenzó con la ceremonia y todos observaban expectantes. El momento más importante habia llegado, el intercambio de votos nupciales y anillos.

— Yo, Natsu Dragneel, prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo, en las victorias y las derrotas. Prometo entregarte todo de mí. Prometo ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Prometo hacer de tí la mayor prioridad en mi vida. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor y de nuestra amistad. Te amo Erza Scarlet.

— Yo, Erza Scarlet, me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Prometo ser tu esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Ante estos testigos prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas y puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a tí con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Te ayudaré cuando necesites ayuda, y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite. Con este anillo, yo, te elijo como la persona con la que compartir mi vida. Te amo Natsu Dragneel.

Una vez que cada uno tenia puesto el anillo el obispo continuó— Por el poder que me fue conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Natsu tomo en brazos a su esposa y la beso y todos los presente festejaron la unión.

.

Al terminar la ceremonia se continuo con la tradición de lanzar el ramo y todas las chicas solteras, no solo de Fairy Tail sino de los otros gremios que asistieron, se encontraban expectantes para saber quien seria la siguiente en dar el sí. Erza se dio vuelta y con fuerza lanzo el ramo, todas alzaron sus brazos para ser la dueña de las rosas y un gran revuelo se armo en un instante, pero el ramo cayo en las manos de una maga. La elegida fue nada más ni nada menos que Levy McGarden, quien estaba igual de sorprendida que las demás. De inmediato todas las chicas comenzaron a felicitar a la peli azul por haber sido la que atrapo el ramo y ella solo se sonrojaba en pensar en la idea de ella siendo la novia.

Por otro lado, algunos hombres discretamente miraban y le daban ligeros codazos a Gajeel, quien solo se hacia el desentendido y desviaba la mirada, pero de reojo observaba a la peli azul con el ramo en sus brazos.

.

La fiesta, como no podía ser de otra forma, era totalmente ruidosa con montones de comida y bebida para los invitados, Cana competía con Bacchus en la barra para saber quién podía tomar más, Elfman e Ichiya tenían una discusión sobre la masculinidad al parecer donde las palabras "man" y "men" eran repetidas incontables veces. La velada continuo donde se podía contar cientos de anécdotas referidas a los invitados y por supuesto sobre los novios.

Ya llegados muy tarde en la noche la fiesta habia acabado y los que aun podían ponerse de pie dejaban el lugar. Natsu y Erza fueron los últimos en irse de allí.

.

Al llegar a su hogar Natsu tomo a Erza en sus brazos y cruzo la puerta, según él habia escuchado esa era también una tradición después de la boda. Al llegar a su habitación cayeron en la cama sin prestar atención a sus vestimentas.

— Así que ahora soy la señora de Dragneel… no suena nada mal —comento ella.

Natsu sonrió y le dio un beso que ella correspondió, no era el primero, pero tampoco seria el ultimo a partir de esa noche.

 _ **Bueno hasta alli llego, quieren saber que sucede a continuación? lo dejaré a la discreción e imaginación de cada uno.**_

 _ **he actualizado mi perfil donde podrán saber un poco (solo un poco) mas sobre las historias que estoy planeando, si tienen ganas de saber pueden pasarse por allí, pero sino solo dire que si todo va bien a comienzos de marzo comenzará otra serie pero con un formato diferente.**_

 _ **como siempre espero que hayan pasado un dia de San Valentín con su persona especial o de la manera que a ustedes mas les plazca (las waifus y husbandos también cuentan como ese alguien especial (?)**_

 _ **No tengo nada mas para decir, simplemente me despido y nos vemos en la próxima. Ryderz Fuera!**_


End file.
